My Last Feeling For You
by AyaSoule
Summary: *ShortStory* I need to become stronger, in order for me to...is to lose my memories and feelings. Will she do it for the sake of protecting her friends and her love one?


My Last Feeling For You

 **The Battle**

"ROARRRR" Berthe used to start the fight. It pushed us all back with a lot of force, that it took our last breath out of us. We had a strategy to keep him down from his howling and attacking him from all side. Elsword and Aisha got his left side, Rena and Raven on his back, Ara and Chung on his right, Elesis joining with his brother. That left with Time Tracer and I, Code Electra with his front, the most difficult part. As his Hp went down, we stabilize his every movement and kept continuing hitting from all sides. We finally knocked him down, we all cheered as it was finally over. Just when I was excited, Berthe got up one last time with his last breath and roared. It blew all of us outward hitting the wall, everyone beside me, passed out. I was the only one left, but I was too weak to fight. I didn't have enough power as I let him escaped into the darkness. I finally came to my senses, I have to become stronger to save the people I loved. To be done, I have to sacrifice something, most painful thing I done. I not even suppose have these emotions, but my party taught me all of this. How to be happy and sad and all the other things I learned if it wasn't for them. I don't want to lose this feeling, my emotions and memories. I look back at my friends, badly injured and I made up my mind.

 **The Day**

"No don't leave me," he begged on his knee holding my hand. I couldn't even look at him, but it was for the best. I let go of his hand slowly as I walked away from him, down the hall into the door. I looked back at him one last time and said, "I...love... you .forever...". He looked up sitting on his leg, tears falling down for the first time. He smiled to tell me he will be alright, even though he wouldn't but he mouthed, "I will always love you".

I stepped passed the door as the doctor asked me if I was ready. I told him yes, I was prepare. Losing my emotions is what I given up to become stronger. I want to be stronger to protect the people I love, even if I have to lose this. I will find them once again, even if it take me forever. I know he will wait for me, until I return.

"Count down from 10", the doctor said as he put me to sleep. I fell asleep for I don't know how long, I woke up in a bed in some kind of building.

"Oh you're awake, how are you feeling?" a nurse came in to see if everything was alright on me. I did not understand what happen. Who am I? Code Battle Seraph came across my head, is that my name? "You might not remember anything, but it was your choice to protect those who are dare to you," she replied. I couldn't comprehend what she was saying, but something inside me, told me I did the right thing. "You're ready to go" as she came next to me to prepare me out of all the tubes and wires that was connected to me.

"I feel different.." I said softy but she overheard.

"Well that because you became stronger, you not Code Electra anymore." she answered back as she unplugged all the wires. I was thinking to myself, Code Electra? I don't remember having that name.

"There you go, you're ready to go. Good luck," as she send me out and wave to me.

I waved back, I look at the outside world. It was too bright I closed my eyes for a second. When I looked down I saw these people there like waiting for me. Are they waiting for me? One of them came up and hugged me and said, "I'm glad your alright" and released her hug and step back with the others.

"W-who are you?" I asked. I felt bad I don't remember or know these people. Have I met them before?

"It's alright, we will help you regain your memories. In return you can help us catch the bad guys without fail this time." A guy with red hair said. Everyone else nodded with him, there was about 8 people there.

I walked slowly to them, I want to get to know them or remember them. I can't feel any sadness in me, only the power I contain now. Someone walk toward me, light purple hair and black eyes with purple pupil.

"I'm sorry, I won't let this happen to you again." he said with his sad eyes. He immediately shakes his head knowing he has to be happy. So he smiles and said, "I have become stronger as well, I will always be by your side." I smiled happy as I get something inside me is telling me I can trust him.


End file.
